A Warrior's Life
by PrinceVegetasLover
Summary: Victoria Oji, a girl who knows nothing of her past, including her Saiyajin and Ojian heritage. She's always believed she was human, even though she's been able to do things that go beyond human limitation, and turn into a strange humanoid form
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

I awoke to the screech of my blasted alarm clock one chilly Saturday morning in January. My hand flung out from under the bedspread and smashed my alarm clock into bits and pieces. I let a great yawn escape my diaphragm, and sat up. I grumbled a low and groggy noise, and regretfully turned to my bedside table. I slid open the drawer and retrieved an all new alarm clock and set it, predicting this sort of thing was bound to happen…again.

I then gazed around my room, as if searching for something that wasn't there. The time when I wake up, yet am too tired to get out of bed is when I contemplate things. Random things, usually of no real significance.

What was I going to write today? Being an author, I had to have some form of literature in the process or else I was basically screwed. So there, I had something to think about before trudging out of bed.

In my writing, I tended to personally take things from my own life and incorporated them in my stories. I could completely base a character off of myself and write about how they're twenty-five and don't have a husband yet because people are frightened of who the girl really is. Her strength is a part of who she is and no guy wants any part of that. Jerks. Then something amazing happens to her and finally finds a guy who accepts her after a bunch of crazy and emotional, life-changing stuff happens.

Yeah. Right. Non-fiction or not, it's too cheesy and cliché to really happen.

So today would be another full-blown training day. Just like it has been for the past two weeks. Ever since the release of my last book, I've been in a writer's block and a monotonous mess. One cause the other, as it seems. My life was no longer exciting, hence the monotonous. Because of that, I had no inspiration; which goes back to a monotonous procedure every day. A monotonous circle of boredom.

Getting dressed is part of that procedure. I go shower, dress myself in my gi, and put on my precious necklace – a simple thing that was given to me by my Father for my Bat Mitzvah. I never took it off, no matter what.

Next step – get breakfast…or lunch, considering I woke up at noon. So I went downstairs and put on ten bowls of instant Ramen. I'm a warrior, and I have a warrior's appetite. Another reason for my man problem – men don't like to pay for girls with big appetites, let alone watch them eat.

As the soup was cooking, I went to obtain the mail, a break from the usual routine; I usually got the mail after I ate lunch. My life had definitely become pathetically boring in the past few weeks. Maybe something exciting would pop up in the mail, if I was lucky. I retrieved the letters from the mail box and started to rummage through them, and my hopefulness sank with each bill and advertisement that passed through my fingers.

Just then, as I flipped to the last letter, I tensed up and stared, unsure, interested, and all-too hopeful at the important and fancy looking envelope that lay between my fingers of both hands. "Warrior University" was neatly typed on the sticker of the return address, and my name was written in fine, rich-black calligraphy on the front. My eyes widened momentarily as the shock passed over, and I tore open the top with exploding enthusiasm.

_Dear Victoria Oji,_

_We at Warrior University cordially bring forth to you a full scholarship to our honored and prestigious school. Enclosed are details. We hope you accept our offer._

_Sincerely,_

_~Warrior University's Headmaster_

I blinked. Once. Twice. Three Times.

I was still holding the letter. It still said what it said. I was almost positive it was real. I didn't want to slap myself, in the chance that it wasn't real that I'd wake myself from this wonderful dream. I blinked twice more and dared to pinch myself to make sure; still there

The Monotony was over.

_End of Prologue_

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z nor do I own Fire Emblem. However, I do own this story and all characters otherwise not already copyrighted.

This story and all characters that are not already owned are © by PrinceVegetasLover


	2. The Stars are Shining on Me

_Chapter One:_

_The Stars are shining on Me_

Barley one week had passed, and already the first day of school was here. It almost seemed a bit childish to be this excited for the first day, but I didn't care.

In a way, I was heading into a new adventure of sorts. New place, new people, sparring and battles…my thought process stopped at the last thought – that was going to be VERY amusing.

Excited as I was, it can keep you from sleeping sometimes. So, I was quite groggy too, practically half asleep at the controls of my hover car. I hadn't been sure whether physically flying would be safer than driving or not in my sleepless condition, and it seems as though I had made the wrong decision. I almost slammed into a pole twice, and then an old lady. Luckily, before any real damage could be done in my exhausted rampage, that charming elder woke me with a chorus of four-letter words and obscene gestures.

Around an hour later, I pulled into the grand university's parking lot, extremely euphoric. I stepped out of the vehicle, and then went to its side and capsulated it. I wasn't sure why parking lots even existed anymore, seeing as everyone carried their cars around in their pockets.

All of that aside, I started to walk around, examining the people and premises. I held my arms close to my body, trying to protect my body from the freezing air that attempted to penetrate my coat. The sound of excited chattering filled the air from all around, mixed with footsteps, heaving breathing, and the quiet scampering of squirrels across the frozen earth in their last attempt to harvest food. Having freak-hearing like I do can be both fruitful and annoying. At this moment in time, it was definitely useful, I could hear who was excited and new to the school, and even some information from those veterans whom had attended here last year. I looked at the people who spoke all of the interesting things I heard, hoping to see what kind of warrior they were. This was an interesting study, I could find out what kinds of people were coming to this school.

Then, my gaze shifted towards a boy, a heavily armored, auburn haired boy. He was alone, timid looking with an atmosphere of shyness and anxiousness. His gloved hands fidgeted nervously with the collars protruding from his armor. Out of all of the people I saw, he was the only one who seemed ill at ease.

I considered going over and talking to him. He seemed frightened, whether of the new atmosphere of people or something entirely different, I obviously didn't know. But I didn't want him to be alone, for some reason, that worried look sketched on his face just didn't seem to belong there.

I think he felt my gaze on him, for he turned and met my eyes. I could see the entirety of his face now – big, innocent, bright blue eyes, a smallish and cute nose, and a blue and gold headband hiding under his ginger bangs, the colors matching his armor. He had all the features of a child, yet those of a man at the same time. As he looked at me, those innocent eyes widened in surprise, and he grabbed the edge of his cape nervously. I smiled warmly and tried, yet mostly failed, to hide an embarrassed blush. He loosened his grip on the cape and his eyes softened, his mouth forming into a weak smile. That was my signal to walk over to him,

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him, keeping the smile warm. He softened up a little more, and answered,

"Nothing, just a little nervous about the new school year," He laughed a laugh that matched the nervousness he spoke of, "I've never been out of my country before."

"Really? Where are you from?"

"I'm the Master Lord of Pherae." He said with a proud grin. My eyes widened and my mouth went agape,

"WHAT? Really? Wow, so you're, like, royalty or something?!" I yelled a bit too loud in shock. He didn't seem to notice the volume of my voice, and gave a bit of a sheepish laugh,

"In a way…" I grinned, and decided to tell him about myself now,

"Although it's not nearly as interesting as what you are, I'm an author. Victoria Oji at your service!" I outstretched my hand for him to shake, "but you can just call me Vi!" He snatched my hand eagerly and shook it,

"Are you kidding? That's SO cool! By the way, Vi, I'm Roy!" All of his fear and edginess was gone now, and he was as elated as a child just for the fact that he made a new friend. I honestly thought it was rather cute. At that thought, I hid a blush; I hadn't thought something like that about a boy in a while, let alone someone I just met.

"So, Vi, what are you here for?" Roy suddenly asked politely, still with an excited grin. I shook my previous thoughts out of my head and answered proudly,

"I'm here for the Martial Arts! I've been training for almost thirteen years now!"

"Really? Wow, that's awesome! I'm here for the swordsman classes!!!" he beamed. I giggled, amused at his childlike actions. This only made him beam more so.

"Can you demonstrate for me?" I asked, interested in the swordsman that stood before me. He nodded.

"Sure thing! Just stand back." I did as I was told, and he took a step back as well for good measure. Then he reached for the sword in the sheath on his back, and pulled it out slowly, making it gleam in the surprisingly bright January sun.

Then he started to swing his sword about like there was no tomorrow, almost chaotically, yet practiced and talented at the same time. I was in awe as I watched the blade cascade back and forth in combos that could kill if you got too close. As soon as he was done, he turned back to me and grinned,

"Well, how was I?" My grin matched his, maybe even more so excited,

"That's amazing! You're really talented!!" he placed an arm behind his head, cocked his head, and turned a tiny bit red as a sheepish laugh escaped his lips.

"Thanks, that was really nice of you…" I simply shook my head,

"No, no, my pleasure."

"Can you demonstrate for me? You know, your martial arts?"

I froze up. I had a friend; did I have to push it further? I frankly did not expect him to ask me that. Sure, this was a school for warriors, but were there really people as strong as me? No, probably not. I couldn't let Roy know that…

"Vi? Vi, are you okay? You look a little pale…" I heard him ask worriedly as he softly placed his hand over my forehead. I blushed again, and he took his hand away immediately, a similar reddening pasting his cheeks. "Oh, u-um, s-sorry…I was just, um, checking to see if you had a fever, w-which you don't!" he stumbled about in the awkward moment.

"Oh…no, don't worry about it…" I explained softly, still mostly numb with my fear. He stepped back and gave me an apologetic look,

"I'm sorry; if you're uncomfortable, please, don't show me." I forced a tense laugh, trying to ease myself a bit.

"No, really, don't be sorry. _I'm _sorry…I, um…look, if I show you how strong I am, you'll honest to Kami think I'm a mutant or something. You're my friend; I don't want you to be scared of me or anything."

"How could you think that? I don't care if you're freakishly strong or weak! Why would I care?" I shrugged,

"I don't know, I'm just so used to guys being freaked out about me, so I'm paranoid."

"You say that as if it's nothing."

"Cause it _is_ nothing. It _always_ happens."

"Not this time. If that's all you're worried about, _please_ trust me and let me see!" I sighed, I didn't want to hurt his feelings and not do it. I trusted him, I was just scared. I wasn't sure if that was the same. So, I crouched into a fighting stance, and started to spar with the air. I went slowly – well, slowly for me at least. I actually went quite fast for most humans.

I shot glances at Roy's face, to make sure I wasn't over doing it. He was ecstatic, something I didn't expect in the least bit. So, I kicked it up a notch. Then another, and then another. Nothing seemed to change, except maybe he was more excited each time I improved the demonstration. My sudden animation now mimicked his, and I went as crazy as he did when he was demonstrating his talent. I was all over the place, doing things unheard of by normal human standards. I even created a ki blast or too and shot them to the ground – weak ones, so they couldn't do any damage. I could see his eyes attached to every single little thing I did, exhilaration dancing around within them. My eyes seemed glued to his

That wasn't a good idea. In a matter of seconds when I wasn't paying attention, I found my foot smack against the air above a freshly made stump, right where a tree had previously been. I slowly tore my head away from Roy's face and over in front of me, a large sweat drop tricking down my head as my eyes now laid upon my folly. There, about thirty or so yards in front of me, lay the poor tree; it was a big one too, a giant and elder elm with a large trunk and millions of tentacle-like branches proceeding from its center.

"Ooo…dammit…" I cursed to myself quietly as I saw the damage I'd done in my short burst of enthusiasm.

I was afraid now to look back at Roy's face. I was sure he would definitely go back on his words from before, and I wouldn't blame him one bit. How could I have been so careless? Why did I have to stare at him, I knew better than that! That tree could have easily injured someone…maybe even kill, Kami forbid. I felt a hot, embarrassed blush creep across my cheeks like a scolding liquid, and I turned towards him at a snail pace, bracing myself for what was to come.

At first he stood there, unmoving, just shocked. That didn't last long though, as his eyes met mine. He snapped out of his stupor with a few blinks of his shining blue eyes, then did the thing I least expected.

He laughed. He burst out in innocent, childlike laughter. He chuckled so hard he threw his head back and dropped his sword with a loud "CLANG!" and gripped his stomach.

"W-wow, Vi! Y-you weren't kidding! AHAHAHAHAHA! T-that was g-great! I'm thoroughly impressed!" He then stood straight up again, grinned cheerfully, and wiped a tear from his excited eyes.

Now it was my turn to blink. Stupid, surprised, disbelieving, all of which described my brain and expression.

"Wait…you…what?" I questioned, stupefied. He walked over to me,

"I thought that was awesome! Not only that, you looked really happy, and It made me happy. I enjoy seeing people I like happy." My eyes went wide,

"People you…like?!" He nodded,

"Yes," then he laughed, sheepishly this time, looking as though he was trying to cover up a blush. Still in a half-daze, I pointed to myself with an uneasy laugh,

"Wait, you _like_ me? _Seriously_?!" I knew I must have hit my head or something, because I knew he couldn't really be saying that.

"Well…you're really nice and funny and…I dunno, I just do!" The blush he was previously trying to hide shown through as he looked down. His grin was still there nonetheless. Another panicky laugh broke through as I said,

"B-but you barely know me!"

I don't know why I was acting so nervous. I was actually very happy and excited. I guess my subconscious was just reminding me of my…_past_ boy experiences. But he seemed so innocent and sincere…and like I had said, he barely knows me, and I barely know him for that matter, so where was the harm?

He looked up to answer, and I looked into his eyes again. They were so full of hope and earnestness, how could I not trust him?

"Well, I know that, but I _wanna_ get to know you!"

"S-seriously?" I choked out again, this time, finally having the realization to just shut my subconscious up. He nodded a big, enthusiastic nod,

"Yup! Why, don't you believe me?" I looked down, unsure of how to answer him.

"It's…not that I don't believe you…it's just hard to believe that someone could actually like me after seeing that…"

"But I do like you! I don't understand why I wouldn't after seeing that…look, um, if you don't feel the same- -"

"No, I do like you!" I blurted out before he could even finish the sentence. His eyes lit up again so fast it was if I had turned on some light switch in his head,

"Really? Yay!" He stepped a bit closer to me, starting to close the gap between us. I hesitated a tad before I said what I did next,

"…um…so does that mean…you're my…um…" I felt the word hot on my lips, dying to break through. I gulped nervously, and after a short pause of silence, he finished my sentence for me,

"…boyfriend? Yeah…I think I am…only if you're my, y'know, girlfriend…" although both of our cheeks were redder than a tomato at this point, his voice nor expression did not falter. My head bobbed up and down a little too eagerly He laughed cheerfully at this, seemingly shaking away the blood in his cheeks with the gesture. Then he stepped forward again, closing the small gap that had been left between us. I felt his arms wrap around me and his hair brush up against my cheek,

"Thank you, Vi!!!"

This action, along with others he had made in the past fifteen minutes, shocked me to a point where I thought I would never have full rein of control of my body again.

"N-no, thank you, Roy…"

After another few seconds, he let go of me and flashed another one of his impish grins. My mouth mimicked his without aid of my brain, and then at that moment, the blaringly loud sound of a large brass bell rang through the assembly area we were in, signaling us to finally go into the building in front of us and out of the cold.

Roy and I headed side by side into the building with the others. The school year had just begun, and I can certainly say that it had started off with a "bang".

_End of Chapter One _

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z nor do I own Fire Emblem. However, I do own this story and all characters otherwise not already copyrighted.

This story and all characters that are not already owned are © by PrinceVegetasLover


	3. The Flame Haired Man of Mystery

_Chapter Two:_

_The Flame-haired man of mystery_

We entered an exceedingly large room that looked like a waiting room or a rec-room perhaps. There were all sorts of awards donning the walls, trophy cases on each side, photographs, and glass cases that held miscellaneous items. Surrounding us were chairs, couches, a TV against the far wall, and a pool table or two. Temporary looking tables with boxes of files on them were set up in the front. Given we seemed to have extra waiting time; I spent it further admiring the gratifying walls. For one thing, it seemed as though the school had been established during the very early 1900's, because no date I could see went before 1907.

After a moment of scanning the walls, one thing perked my interest. I moved my eyes up and down over the piece of fabric, held in the glass, trying to decipher if it was what I thought it was. I peeked down to my long wool jacket, as if I could see my gi through the heavy, warm material. Then I looked back up, and in a moment of realization did my epiphany occur,

"Oh my Kami!" I exclaimed in a shocked whisper, "That belonged to my _mom_!" I pointed to it for Roy, knowing that my quiet outburst must have caught his attention, him being so close to me after all. His close proximity was comforting, there were almost vibes of happiness emanating off of him, and I couldn't complain about the warmth. I was a bit perplexed on how he could be so warm in only his t-shirt and armor, despite the chilled January weather, but then I realized how hot and insulating that armor must be.

"Seriously? Wow, did you know she attended here?" Roy responded, sounding just as ecstatic as I was. I smiled as I read the card beside the fabric,

"No, not at all…hrmm…1983, so that means I was just a baby when she came here…" I heard Roy chuckle cheerfully,

"Really? When were you born? I was born in '85." I pursed my lips in fake disappointment,

"'82. You make me feel old." His grin widened as he grabbed the long, re-black gradient ear of my bunny hat and seemed to examine it,

"Hehe, naw, you're not that old. By the way, I love that hat." I giggled as he dropped it, my cheeks warming with the extra blood running through it.

"Hmph, please, that hat makes you look like an imbecile." A rough voice cut in from behind. Immediately both Roy and I spun towards the sharp voice, ready to glare – and yell in my case – at the man who had so rudely eavesdropped and then insulted. There, against the far wall, seemingly too far for the average human to eavesdrop on a conversation from where we were standing, was the body of the voice. He was a bit of a diminutive man, only standing at around 5'3", but with hair that made him as tall as me. The hair was jet-black; barely a tinge of brown in it, and it looked like a flame. His body was ripped, the most muscular body I had ever seen, yet it was not disproportionate to the rest of his body as muscles like that would have looked on any other man. Royal blue spandex that covered all but his arms and neck further enunciated his muscular build, Then, my eyes met his: they were cold, mocking, and emotionless like little onyx stones. Above them were the most dangerously sloping eyebrows I had ever seen, and below, a mouth stretched into a menacing, permanent looking scowl. Overall, he looked incredibly handsome, and very, very mean.

I took a few steps closer, and Roy moved to my side protectively as I shot back,

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, shorty! At least I don't look like a shoddy troll doll!" He lifted himself off of the wall, but his arms stayed firmly across his chest, almost as stone-like as his eyes. His scowl that I thought was permanently etched upon his face turned up into a sinister looking smirk,

"Hmph, daring to insult the Saiyajin Prince…you're a worthless piece of flesh." I let a hushed growl escape my lips as I took another step forward, and Roy grabbed onto my sleeve as a means to hold me back,

"Saiyajin? Is that some kind of race of troll? Huh, no wonder you're their prince, you must be the most repulsive looking of them all." Now it was his turn to stalk forward and growl. Now we only stood about ten feet apart, with Roy trying desperately to greater lengthen that space.

"In that case, you must be the president of all human idiots. Did you happen to find your wit in the same brainless place that you found that hat?"

At this point in time, already a group of spectators had formed around us, anticipating a brawl. And their wish was probably going to be fulfilled, for I was not too far off from punching the troll right in the gut, and I'm sure the tiny prince wasn't too far off either.

"No, because I didn't see you there! I would have remembered such a hideous face!"

And then, instantaneously, I was flying through the air, and then skidding across the floor. A symphony of "gasp"'s filled the air, and as I sat up again I could see Roy rushing towards me, and feel a sharp pain in my jaw. Next to me was my hat, still open to the shape of my head due to the quick impact that had caused it to fly off in the first place.

Easily ignoring that pain, I jumped to my feet and smirked, eager for the fight,

"Wow, no one's been able to do that to me before!" The prince looked as though he were about to say something – most likely a mocking insult – until he too was caught off guard, and sent flying to wall from which he came. This roused more "gasp"'s through the augmenting crowd and my mouth played up into a proud smirk.

"Oh my Kami, Vi, are you okay? Are you hurt?!" Roy fretted as he came to my side.

"I'm fine…" I breathed, barely able to pay attention to him. All of my concentration was focused on the "Saiyajin" that was getting to his feet fifteen feet away. I wasn't going to make the same mistake again. He was not to be underestimated.

"Seems as though I've underestimated you…" He explained almost silently, his onyx pupils locked onto my every movement.

"Likewise…" I mouthed, scarcely audible as well. I refused to remove my eyes from him, and I could have sworn that, for just an instant, surprise had flashed across his seemingly dead, angry eyes. I wondered what I said that had triggered that, but I ignored it.

Then he lunged at me and our first battle began.

I could see from the corners of my eyes that the crowd was desperately trying to follow our movements, and Roy was both quite interested and very frantic. Alas, most, if not all of my attention was focused on the Prince. He always seemed just out of my reach of my attacks, or had already predicted my onslaught and guarded accordingly. Unfortunately for him though, I was just the same. I could see his patience lessening more and more as the fight went on, and his frustrated yet concentrated expressions continued to amuse me more and more.

For once, I needed to increase my ki for a fight. In response, I felt him increase his own ki as well. Hidden shock passed over both of our eyes for a brief moment, but there was no pause in the battle.

'Who is he…? I thought as I upped the ante and shot a ki blast to his face. Almost as if I expected it, he shot the energy away like a fly and hurled a barrage of them at me. I had never met or fought anyone who could do the things I could do, or even keep up with me for that matter. Other than my family that is.

'Who in hell's name is this girl…?!' The Prince thought likewise as I disappeared, reappeared behind him, and attempted to slam my fists into his back. For once, I succeeded, and he was forced towards the ground, seeing as the fight had taken to the air.

But he never did hit the ground. He stopped himself right before he touched the surface, and pounced off of it as to rebound back for me. Then as he was halfway back to where I was hovering, he disappeared just as I had done, and I found myself flying towards the ceiling with a pain in my gut.

Like monkey-see-monkey-doo, I rebounded off of the ceiling just as the troll had done off of the ground, and lunged for him with my fist in the air. Just as I was about to make an impact with his face,

"HEY! FLYING IDIOTS! GET YOUR ASSES TO THE GROUND THIS INSTANT!!!"

I froze right before my fist could touch his face. I turned to see an older man, maybe in his fifty's or sixty's, looking extremely pissed off.

"Shut it, old man! This is between me and the woman!" The prince barked, still not removing himself from the fighting position.

'What the hell?! Does he _know _who he's talking to?!' I did a double take in my mind. This guy had to be the Headmaster or _something_ important like that! But then something else stuck out in my mind, and I turned back to the troll prince with a glare,

"Woman? I _have _a name you know!" He turned to face me and matched the glare,

"Like I care, _woman_." He enunciated "woman" with extra malice and insult.

"BOTH OF YOU! STOP FIGHTING LIKE TWO LITTLE BRATS BEFORE I EXPEL YOU! Either of you say one more word, and I'll expel _both _of you!"

The prince opened his mouth with an amused look, about to defy the elder's command. My eyes went wide with shock, and I used the hand I still had outstretched, ready to punch, but instead used it to clamp his mouth shut,

"No, no! We're very sorry, sir!" I laughed sheepishly, "Expulsion won't be necessary!"

"Hm, yes, I would hope not. Now please, both of you, to the ground perhaps?" I nodded and slowly – and unwillingly for that matter – removed my hand from the prince's mouth, afraid he might say something more. Thankfully, he only shot me a death glare, so I lowered myself to the floor, and then felt my hand that I had used to cover his mouth throb with a warm liquid trickling through my fingers.

'Damn, the troll bit me!" I thought angrily as I bowed respectively to the old man, and then headed back to Roy. The Prince was a bit more reluctant than I was, but alas, he lowered himself as well, and in a flash, was back against the wall without another word or look.

"Vi! Are you okay?! What did that bastard do to you?!" Roy whispered worriedly as I returned to his side, trying my best to hide my crimson coated palm from his view. I flashed him a grin,

"Yeah! I'm fine! Please, Roy, I knocked down a _tree_. Do you really think that a troll could hurt me?" He gave a brief smile, but there was none of the usual humor that I had seen thus far in it.

"Oh, really? Is that why your hand is bleeding?"

I guess I hadn't realized the fluids were seeping through my fingers. He softly lifted my hand to examine it, and I felt the warmth spread through my cheeks again like every other time he'd touched me today.

"You're hand looks really bad. What did he do to you?" Roy explained with a disapproving look. Before I could answer, he chivalrously took the edge of his cape, and gently cleaned my bite wound. I winced once, not so much that the gash was really painful, but more so from the touch of the fabric against my raw skin. He let an exasperated sigh escape his lips,

"He _bit _you? What an animal!"I laughed sheepishly in response, but his expression did not lighten much. I sighed now,

"Don't worry, Roy. I'm absolutely fine! This'll be gone by tomorrow, I promise!" My eyes concealed complete and pure sincerity as I stared into his, desperately trying to lighten his mood. His mouth and eyes softened a bit, and I now shot him an impish grin, "Besides, I doubt he gave me rabies or anything!" This worked, for his lips twisted up into a satisfied and humorous smile,

"I wouldn't be too sure about that!" He retorted with a light chuckle. I laughed similarly, but then stopped short as the man from before started to speak again,

"Students, welcome to Warrior University, I am your headmaster and you will refer to me as such." Ha! I knew it! Well, it didn't matter really, what's done is done, and I'm quite sure troll boy wasn't regretting his actions as much as I was. Actually, I should rephrase that. I was only regretting that the headmaster caught us. "I don't have very much to say, but listen up because it's important! You're going to be receiving your dorm keys in a few minutes, and then you must go directly to your rooms and await further instructions. There will be NO changing of rooms." A chorus of groans erupted through the group. I was not one of the contributors though, I was quite eager to new people, hell, it worked out quite well so far! The Headmaster ignored the groans completely and continued, "The schedules will be coming through your mail slots tomorrow, and only specific, necessary changes will be made to them, so no coming to me about crap about it. No alcohol or tobacco is allowed on campus without consequence of immediate expulsion. Late to class three times and you have a suspension. That is all." As soon as those last words left his aged mouth, he swiftly turned and marched out of the room.

"Line up! Girls on the left, boys on the right!" a new voice now suddenly came from the far back of the room. All heads motioned towards it, and there were now four teachers sitting at the makeshift tables.

"Awwwwww…" Roy turned back to me with a pout on his face, "looks like we have to go." I was about to respond, until a sort of realization flashed across his face, "Oh, I'm sorry, I almost forgot, I picked up your hat for you!" He lifted the red and black rabbit hat from his side, and fitted it onto my head with a sweet smile. A familiar warmth spread across my cheeks, and my mouth mimicked his.

"Thanks, Roy." He shook his head, letting his ginger locks sway with it,

"No, problem, Vi! Look, after getting your key, can you meet me over by the dorm entrances? I wanna know your room number. And if ya want, after we're allowed to leave the rooms again…I can, um, take you out to eat." My cheeks further reddened as did his, and my head bobbled up and down enthusiastically,

"Yeah! I'd love that!" He grinned, and started to turn towards the tables,

"Cool! I'll see you in a few!" Then he ran off. I sighed as I watched him jump into the boy's line, and then giggled a bit to myself as I started for the girl's,

"Wow, I don't deserve to be this lucky!" I whispered with a smile. "Hehehe, what a turnaround from last week. I can't same I'm not outright grateful!" My mind kept reeling on the last half that I had spent thus far at the university like an overplayed movie. Quite honestly, this was the best experience I'd ever had in my life, nothing seemed bad about it. Even the fight with the prince had been enjoyable. As my personal film got to that part, a smirk played across my face; I hoped that he was in some classes with me, I could hardly wait to be his sorry, spandex-clad ass into the dirt!

"Name," a dull, bored voice tore through my fantasy and snapped me back to reality. With a quick shake of my head, I answered a tad disoriented,

"Uh, Victoria Oji," The teacher's fingers raked through the files rapidly, until she reached the "O" files and slowed down a tad. In moments, she pulled out a plastic Ziploc bag that held a standard key within it, and shoved it into my waiting palms.

"NEXT!" She called as I stepped away from the line.

"I gazed briefly at the little brass key that I held between my gloved fingers. I wondered sheepishly for a moment how I was going to refrain from losing it. My eyes searched over the three digit number imprinted on the front, trying to memorize it. My focus not on where I was going, I soon found myself smack into someone's rigid chest. With a great blush flooding upon my cheeks, I looked up to apologize. A happy grin and shining blue eyes met me, and with relief, I realized it was just Roy.

"Oh, sorry about that, Roy. I was just trying to commit this room number to memory. It's 297 by the way." I explained, a smile forming on my lips as the blood dissipated from my face. He nodded,

"297, 297…cool, I think I got it! Mine's 154." I repeated both numbers in my head as if they were two different sides of a broken record. As soon as I knew them by heart, I looked back up at him with a smile,

"Okay, I'll see you later then!" I turned not even 45° to leave, but he trapped me in a soft hug,

"I'll come to your room as soon as I'm allowed!" He then let go, grinned, and ran off down the hall marked "100".

After about thirty seconds of having my body frozen in place and out of the range of my mind's control, I was able to throw my brain out of its stupor and start walking unstably down the "200" hallway.

"Damn," I breathed, still seemingly intoxicated by Roy's recent contact, "That boy sure knows how to stun a girl!" A small smile formed on my lips as I once again watched the past events play through in my head. This didn't last long though, for in mere seconds, I was already in front of room 297. It was the second to last door in the hall, being that room 300 was the first in the 300 hallway right beside this hall. Swiftly and eagerly I inserted the key into the lock and stormed into the room with increasing excitement. At first glance of the room, it was quiet, empty, and overall seemingly tranquil. It was also very warm, so I was able to strip of my coat, exposing my red and orange gi. My eyes scanned over the curtain covered beds lined nest to each other, and immediately I chose the one closest to the window, plopping my coat upon it as to claim it as my own. Only briefly did continue to explore the room – it was a comfortable size for three people, a couch, three bedside tables and bureaus to accompany the beds, and a large cabinet against the far wall for the purpose of a TV or something of the sort. Upon further examination I discovered a bathroom that held a toilet, sink, and three showers with benches installed within them.

When I exited the bathroom, content with my explorations, still no one was in the room. So, I decided to take a small rest on my bed. I gently tugged the curtain aside and crawled onto the mattress, then pulled the mattress back and lay down. It was exceptionally comfortable, and I was very sure I would have no trouble sleeping. I was actually afraid to close my eyes, expecting that if I if, I would actually succeed in falling asleep fairly quickly. So, I simply let my mind wander as I stared at the canopy above me. I was peaceful just lying there, and I let a contented smile form on my lips. My brain found its way back to the fight not even a half an hour ago, and that smile morphed into a smirk as a laugh escaped it. Despite how much I wanted to pound that troll into the ground, I couldn't help but admit how funny and spontaneous that fight had been. But that thought in turn made me think of how worried Roy was afterwards. My eyebrows knitted in a bit of frustration and lament for my actions, and I lifted my hand to examine my wounded palm. It was already scabbing over and would probably be perfectly healed by the end of the day. I was always a fast healer, and this time was no different. But why had Roy been so worried? Foolishly, I closed my eyes to think on it, and soon found myself drifting into a serene sleep.

_End of Chapter Two _

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z nor do I own Fire Emblem. However, I do own this story and all characters otherwise not already copyrighted.

This story and all characters that are not already owned are © by PrinceVegetasLover


	4. Reunions

_Chapter Three:_

_Reunions_

The first thing I felt was poking. Hyper, repetitive poking against what felt like my arms. A disgruntled, sleepy moan escaped my lips as I came to a bit more and I picked up on excited chattering. I recognized my name being said over and over, which in turn became more eager as I groaned for a second time in a sort of recognition.

Who was saying my name? I ruled out Roy, seeing as this was a feminine voice. What perked my interest further was the fact that I was making out the word "Vi", and not Victoria. That meant that this person had to know me more than just an acquaintance. My curiosity now overwhelming my previous urge to sleep, I slid my eyes open slowly, only to be greeted by a blurry image that helped nothing. A few blinks fixed that up though, as I adjusted to the world outside of my lids, and my eyes now laid upon a very familiar face,

"Ughhh…Hannah, what time is it…?" I moaned, still too groggy to be even the slighted bit surprised at the woman standing before me. Her grin turned into a confused pout and her brows knitted,

"Huh? Vi, aren't you surprised to see me?" I closed my eyes for a moment, and concentrated on her question; was I surprised to see Hannah? An extremely close friend of mine that I had not seen for over five years…?

With a jolt of sudden realization, I woke up completely with wide eyes and lunged out of my bed and onto her, throwing the both of us onto the floor opposite my bed.

"Oh my Kami, Hannah! Is that really you?!" I blurted as I continued to squeeze the woman half to death, "What are you doing here?" She let out a choked gasp,

"I-I'll…t-tell you i-if….you l-let me…breathe!" I immediately backed off and sat cross-legged on the soft, baby blue carpeted floor with both a sheepish yet enthusiastic grin,

"Oh, right, sorry!" My friend spent a moment regaining her breath, and then posed herself in a position that mimicked mine. When she was comfortable, her grin returned,

"Both Brian and I met up at the mall a few months back and we found a brochure for this place. We both applied, and, well, we both got accepted too!"

I did a double take.

Brian, another good friend I hadn't seen in Kami knows how long, was now miraculously not even a mile's worth away from me.

Could this get any better?

"Holy mother of Kami, Brian's here _too_?! …EPIC!" I screamed a bit too loudly in child-like excitement. She nodded with an enthusiasm that matched my own,

"Yup! Now, tell me, why are _you_ here?" My mouth played up into a proud smirk,"

"I got a scholarship, like, completely out of the blue! Well, kinda, it might have something to do with my mother attending here before…" My sentence trailed off as my mind entered the new topic and dwelled on it. Hannah, on the other hand, let out a surprised gasp,

"Seriously?! You never told me that!"

"Actually, I never knew until now. You know that rec-room place we were in before where all of those awards were? There was one of my mom's gis hanging up there, the card said that she was top of her class in '83. I wonder why she never told me…" Once again, I trailed off on all of the possibilities. Of course I was just an infant when she went, which would undoubtedly mean that I wouldn't remember such an event in the least. But, why wouldn't she tell me such a simple thing? I mean, It didn't really matter, and I certainly wasn't upset about is, but that didn't necessarily mean that I wasn't confused. My mother had never kept things from me…well, I assumed she didn't.

"Maybe it just didn't seem important to her. But, anyway, this is so awesome that we're here together, in _the same room_ no less!" I stopped my musings and agreed whole-heartedly,

"I know, we're so lucky! Hrmm…I do wonder who our other roommate is, though." Hannah shrugged in response as she rose from the ground and dug into her pocket,

"Well, we'll find out soon enough. Oh, by the way, Brian's coming back and we' were gonna go out to dinner, we'd really like you to come. We didn't know it was gonna be this easy to find you!" She chuckled as she said the last part of her statement, and then grinned, already expecting me to answer in the affirmative. She had a good reason to as well, for I was about to do just that, until I remembered my other plans, and a blush slowly crept across my face like molten lava.

She caught onto this before I could say anything,

"Huh? What's wrong?" I laughed somewhat sheepishly, hoping the action would shake some of the blood away,

"Well…you know I would, _especially _since I haven't seen you two in so freaking long…but, I, uh, kind of already am going out with someone tonight." I wanted so dearly to go out with my friends, but when I thought of Roy, I couldn't lament my decision in the least.

I don't think she understood what it exactly was that I was trying to get at.

"Huh? Okay, then why are you embarrassed?" She laughed a tad as she said this, finding no reason for my behavior. I laughed as well, except a bit more sheepishly than her,

"Ehehe, well, I'm kinda going out with my boyfriend, you're both definitely welcome to join us if he's okay with it, though!"

…This, unfortunately, was _probably _too much information for her to deal with at once.

"YOUR _BOYFRIEND_?! WHO?! TELL! WHEN?! GAH?!" She bellowed with an undeniable and somewhat spastic excitement and perplexity. Completely expecting this sort of reaction by her, I answered her question in parts,

"Who? His name is Lord Roy, and he's from some place called Pherae. When? …Well, that depends, how long was I asleep for? I met him just this morning…" The blush that I had trusted would fade only reddened further as I reached the end of my explanation. Furthermore, if I had hoped Hannah would have been more understanding of my story than she had previously been, I was sadly mistaken, for her eyes widened and I was sure that I must slow my explanations to her, less I want to give the girl a heart attack.

"Wooooooow…" Hannah breathed as she endeavored to calm herself. "It was that fast, huh? And 'Lord', doesn't that mean he's like…royalty or something?" I shook my head and retorted with a shrug of my shoulders,

"Honestly, I'm not sure. You'll have to ask him that yourself." Then, as if it were even possible, my already blood-stained face warmed further as I went on with my words, "And yeah, it was really fast…believe it or not, I even showed my power, and he didn't, y'know, get freaked out or _anything! _Actually, he was really sweet…" I felt like such a teenage girl talking about such things like this, and I was sure it sounded just as stupid as I felt. Nevertheless, if Hannah felt mutually or not, I was confident in the fact that she wouldn't make a point of it.

"Wow, you are so lucky! I can't wait to meet this guy!" She exclaimed with a pleased grin plastered upon her face.

"You're telling me!" I laughed, and she began to giggle along with me, as if she too, were a teenage girl again.

Unexpectedly then, amongst our joyous, girlish laughter, there was some rummaging noise at the door adjacent to us, and then it started to open, stifling our mirth immediately. We twisted our heads in attention, to see a young woman coming through said doorway with a brass key in one hand, and a pink capsule case in the other. In a swift analysis of her person, I saw that she had chestnut hair that fell in two, smooth pigtails down her neck, with subtle morsels of blue sparkle adorning it. Pierced to her cream colored ears were similar blue- coated, star-formed earrings, and a matching scarf whose frills fell upon her bosom. A baby pink tank top that went to her midsection covered her torso, and below that were petite, lime green shorts. Lastly, upon her feet were striking ebony boots, so black that they were virtually the color of the Prince's hair. In short, she was a gorgeous girl, and had a cheerful look about her face and emerald eyes.

As her eyes fell upon us then, her visage seemed to light up even more,

"Hey!" she exclaimed in a trilling voice, "I'm Amelia Richards. You guys are my roommates, right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you! I'm Hannah Emmerson," My friend explained as she came to her feet, giving our roommate a shake of her hand. As they greeted one another, I ascended as well and smiled amiably as Amelia now turned to me,

"And you are?" She inquired, still beaming as she held her hand out for me to shake as well. A similar air of pleasantry was about me as I grasped her awaiting palm,

"Victoria Oji. Nice to meet you, Amelia." I flashed a grin as I awaited her response, but when she opened her mouth, no words seemed to come. To accompany her silence, her eyes doubled in size, and her still mouth fell agape. As her hand locked around mine, Hannah and my first response was to look at each other in deep confusion, but then the reasoning behind her reaction clicked in my mind. With a bead of sweat trailing slowly down my forehead, I gently removed my hand from the girl's grasp and placed them sheepishly over my ears, preparing for what I knew was about to come. After another moment of her dumfounded stare, Amelia took in a large gasp, and her expression became that of a crazed fan girl,

"OH. KAMI. Y-YOU…YOU'RE…OMK YOU'RE VICTORIA OJI!!!! _T-THE _VICTORIA OJI!!!" And, with that outburst (that quite easily managed to get through my barriers and ring though my ears painfully), I found myself against the ground with an excited female body on top of me. Unfortunately for me, or for my poor ears I should say, the outburst didn't end there, "OMK OMK OMK, I LOOOOOVE YOUR BOOKS! LIKE, OMK I AM _SUCH _A HUGE FAN!" Then she continued to glomp me as if I was Kami himself, and gave no hint that she would ever let go.

"Ummm…ehe, I'm honored, but, um, Amelia?"

"Yeah?!" She squealed, her excitement seeming to rise despite the fact I didn't think it could rise much further.

"Do you mind getting off of me?" I requested with another trifle of sweat descending down the side of my head. For the second time her eyes widened significantly, and now an embarrassed blush spread slowly across her cheeks as she scrambled somewhat chaotically off of me,

"O-oh my Kami, I'm so sorry Miss. Oji! I was just so excited, I'm sorry, that was so rude of me!!!" I took this chance to sit up again and readjust myself, as Amelia slowly lowered herself beside Hannah and I. Without waiting for my reply to her apology, she was already on her next topic, seemingly already having forgotten her previous scene,

"Hey…weren't you the one fighting with that flame-haired guy, Miss. Oji?

"Hm? Oh, yeah, that was me," I answered as I pointed to my hat which now hung limply on the arm of the couch, "He made fun of my hat!"

Hannah fell backwards in utter astonishment at my comment, and Amelia blinked, stupefied,

"You…got into a fight with him because he…made fun of your _hat_?

Yet another sheepish drop of sweat found its way sliding down my face as I realized only now how idiotic that really sounded.

"Well…it didn't help that I called him a troll…"

I heard Hannah fall over again just as she was sitting herself back up, and Amelia gasped,

"Why would you even provoke a guy like that, Miss. Oji?! I mean, you were good and all, but you were lucky you didn't get pummeled!" My eyes narrowed in response; she noticed this and said, "I'm sorry, I'm not saying you're weak, but it sure wouldn't be good if you got hurt!" My eyes softened slightly, however offense intended or not, I felt the slightest stab at my pride with that comment. I said sternly,

"I was actually equally matched with him, hell, that was the first time someone could even keep up with me. Also, please stop with the formalities, I hate them so much. Just call me Vi." I smiled softly at her now, to which she countered with a big, cheerful smile, took my hand and shook it to the point that I thought I heard it rattle.

"Okay, Vi! Really, you don't know how awesome this is to get the chance to know you!" A sheepish laugh escaped my lips and I nodded, but nothing more was said.

I wasn't sure how long we had waited; ten, twenty, thirty minutes maybe? Either way, it was long enough for Hannah to get bored, Amelia to venture to the bathroom to do who knows what with various cosmetics, and for me to feel the powerful urge to fall asleep again as I sat all-too comfortably on the couch.

Actually, I think I did for a moment as I was sitting there, that is, until a booming voice came from an intercom in the hallway,

"All dorm keys have been given out, you are now free to leave and do as you wish." As soon as the announcement was over, another incredibly loud and annoying sound came from the neighboring hallway – the sound of slamming doors, stampeding feet, and screechy, thrilled voices.

I felt my heart skip a beat as I thought of what this sound meant. Roy was bound to be on his way already, and despite the fact that I'd seen him less than an hour ago, already it felt like it had been so long. His cheerful face painted ever so clearly in my head just made me all the more anxious and excited.

"Vi? Why are you all fidgety?" I heard Amelia ask me from the bathroom door. I looked down at my feet which hung off of the couch, and saw that they were shaking about slightly. I tended to do that when nervous or excited, and this moment was no exception, however the action was completely involuntary. I turned my attention from my spastic limbs and towards her now as to reply – I noticed that, for all the time she was in there, there was almost no change in her appearance or atmosphere, except maybe her hair was more sparkly and there was a temporary overwhelming scent of some sweet-smelling perfume wafting off of her person.

"Oh, no reason just bored…" I lied with a shrug of my shoulders, "Why are you getting so fixed up?" She blinked a few times, evidently in confusion at my question,

"Huh? Whadaya mean? I only put on a little perfume, fixed my makeup, and some more sparkles in my hair, but not much else. Is it really that noticeable?"

Probably not, just my overactive senses making me look stupid. "No, you look fine. You were just in there a long time is all." A dab of sweat started slipping down her head and I knew I had said something wrong again,

"Um, Vi, I was only in there for like, ten minutes barely."

Ten Minutes just to fix yourself up a little? Yeah, that's not long at all… "Oh, sorry, I guess I just wasn't paying very much attention." In a flash, her peppy attitude was already back as if it had never left,

"Oh, Okay! By the way, do you have any of your books with you? I'm really bored and I don't really wanna go out anywhere just yet. Or, OOOH! Do you have anything you haven't published yet?!" I thought for a moment over what I had brought with me as she proposed the question. I reached into my pocket for my capsule case and obtained my laptop from within,

"As far as new goes, I have a base idea in the making, but it's really nothing much yet. You're welcome to read that if you-"

A loud bang at the door cut me off, as did the acceleration of my heartbeat. Immediately in a rush of my adrenaline and enthusiasm I had my laptop already back in its capsule and my capsule case already back in my pocket,

"Coming, Roy!" I called as I stood, subconsciously dusting myself off and fixing my clothes as I dashed for the door. Cursing my very prominent clumsiness as I tripped over my own feet, I practically flung into the door, yet still managed to open it quite haphazardly and collapse into a hard armored chest. I felt it rumble as the voice that belonged to it chimed with an amused laugh, and then wrap his arms around me. An overall sense of warmth and happiness spread over me as I felt his contact – the warmth being both a comforting feeling throughout my body and a burning sensation in my cheeks. I looked up at him sheepishly, ready to apologize for my klutziness, until my gaze fell upon his grinning, bright face, and my nervous demeanor melted away, as did every other rational feeling in my body.

"Ehehe…sorry, Roy…" I mumbled, unable to speak a sound louder than a squeak. Another rumble of laughter erupted from him as he said cheerfully,

"Don't be, I'm gonna have to get used to your clumsiness one way or another, might as well start now!" I fake-pouted and gave him an extremely light punch to the arm,

"Shush it, I'm proud of my clumsiness, thank you very much!" My words caused yet another bout of laughter from the boyish man whose arms I laid in, however now it was mixed with someone else's. Puzzled, I moved my head to the right to look behind my boyfriend, and a very familiar face met mine,

"Brian! Hey!" I exclaimed with a big and happy grin. I took the hand that wasn't already wrapped around Roy to raise it and give the other man a high-five.

"Hello, Vi. What's up?" He asked with his trademark toothy and animated grin.

"Oh, nothing much. I hear you and Hannah are going out to eat tonight."

"Yup! We want you to come too! And Roy of course, now that I know you're going out." I felt the blood warm my cheeks again temporarily, then realized something and said in confusion,

"How'd you know Roy's name? Or that we were going out…?" Brian opened his mouth to answer, but Roy chimed in as cheerfully as ever,

"Cause we're roommates! Speaking of which," His face became uncharacteristically sour, "you'll never guess who our _other _roommate is…" I grimaced at his sharp change in emotion. I knew who it was; it was the only person I knew that seemed to even slightly dampen Roy's spirits,

"Kami, it's the troll, isn't it?" I heard my own voice take a bitter tone to it as I mentioned the man, and Brian responded before Roy,

"Yeah, the one you were fighting with! You owned by the way!"

By this time, Roy and I had already separated for the comfort of the conversation, but now I embraced him again in a comforting hug,

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that." His chest rumbled with another cheery laugh as he wrapped his arms around me likewise,

"Haha, I'll be okay. Plus, now I can keep better tabs on him."

"Tabs?" I inquired a bit dazedly, seeing as I was busy concentrating on not falling over due to the intoxicating feeling he was giving me.

"Yeah! Now I can make sure he's not forming any random death plots for you." I looked up at him in response with a grin,

"Well how's that stopping me from doing the same thing?" His grin matched mine,

"Who says I wanna stop you from doing that?" We both chuckled at our exchange, and after a moment of that, I turned to Brian and said,

"Oh yeah, Brian, Hannah is my roommate. The other is a girl named Amelia." His face seemed to perk up a bit,

"Amelia? That's my girlfriend's name! What does she look like?" My eyes widened as I thought about what he had said,

"Whoa! Damn, Brian, I think she _is _your Amelia! I knew I kinda recognized her!" His eyes mimicked mine now as I said those words, and Roy looked utterly lost and confused, as if he was missing out on an inside joke. I turned to face the room and saw Hannah standing there, looking as dumbfounded as Roy, and Amelia was nowhere to be seen. "Hey! Amelia, come out here!" I called. To no surprise, I saw her prance out of the bathroom, looking and smelling exactly as she had before.

"Yeah? What is i-," she began before her words were sharply cut off by a shocked gasp from both her and Brian.

'Hrm, so I was right, whadaya know?' I thought as the two looked at each other, mouths agape and eyes as wide as saucers. After a moment of astonishment from the both of them, the next emotion that seemed to come from them was adoring excitement as they beamed and embraced one another in seconds, their cheeks turning bright pink as they did so.

"Um…I'm a little confused…care to fill me in, Vi? Roy whispered into my ear in the most innocent sounding puzzlement. I twisted my head upward and responded into his ear,

"They're boyfriend and girlfriend; they have been for like, almost ten years now. At least, that's what Brian tells me. Y'know, I'm surprised they haven't tied the knot yet."

"Wow that long, huh? It'd be a shame if they didn't, that's for sure."

"Agreed, it would be such a waste of time…" I trailed off, then turned my attention back to the couple, "Anyways, did you guys know you were both going to be here? You seem so surprised."

"Wah?" They both breathed in unison, sounding as though they were lost in some other dimension or world of their own – which they probably were. I sighed, yet was faintly amused at how lost with themselves they seemed to be.

"I said, did you guys even know that the other was going to be here, because you seem pretty surprised." As if all of their motions and words were synced together, their heads shook back and forth enthusiastically,

"Not at all," Brian started.

"We told each other we were going away to college, and decided it would be good to try and distance ourselves a bit to see what would happen," Amelia continued.

"And we were both assuming we weren't going to the same school, so we didn't bother to tell each other where, because we wanted to have some space," Brian explained, a sad look glazing over his eyes and looking as though he regretted something from the past as he did so.

"And then, well…we ended up here!" She laughed affectionately as she continued, "I guess we're just not meant to be apart!" Brian's voice chimed in with laughter now as well, and the two sounded like bells as they chuckled together. Unfortunately for them, a ripping growl and very prominent rumble interrupted their Kodak™ moment, and all eyes – wide like deer caught in headlights – were on the source, being me, or in specific, my stomach. As the roaring growl subsided, I let a weak moan escape my lips as I leaned over,

"Ughhh…I'm hungry…"

A parade of sweat-drops cascaded down everyone's foreheads, including Brian and Hannah, of who were also on the floor at this point

"W-whoa…that was your _stomach_?" Roy marveled, his eyes jumping back and forth between my own and my stomach.

Temporary fear trickled down my spine at his words – of all the insane and freaky things he's seen thus far out of me, surly this would set him off and he would turn me away, after all, it was only natural. Nodding shamefacedly in agreement, my cheeks burned a bright red and I didn't meet his eyes. Another awkward silence lasted for a few moments, until Roy responded. Once again, the boy amazed me beyond reason…by laughing. Not mockingly, but in pure amusement and enjoyment,

"W-wow, Vi, y-you must have some appetite, d-don't you?" He continued on tittering cheerfully, similarly to how he had done this afternoon. I sighed in relief, and felt the warmth leave my cheeks as if I had blown that out as well.

"If you're _that _hungry, then we should probably go eat now, all of us!" Hannah supposed with a smile, probably glad that she could now join in on the conversation. I perked up immediately at the proposed thought, and exclaimed,

"Yeah! Let's go out, I'm _starving_!" Laughter filled the air at my comment, and Hannah – being the last one in the room seeing as we'd all gathered in the hallway and she'd only wandered to the doorway at some point during Brian and Amelia's explanation – finally let herself out of the room with everyone else and closed the door.

"How 'bout we go for Italian? I want pizza!" Amelia offered. Heads bobbled up and down faster than bobble heads, and we all started down the hallway. My stomach roared ravenously at the thought of our dinner, causing us all to almost fall over from the vibration it caused. Booming chuckles tainted the air once again as we regained our balances and composures, and I blushed slightly but continued to grin. I could tell we were going to have a good time.

_End of Chapter Three _

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z nor do I own Fire Emblem. However, I do own this story and all characters otherwise not already copyrighted.

This story and all characters that are not already owned are © by PrinceVegetasLover


End file.
